Bonding in Bondi
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: The Dunphy family head down under to Australia to visit where Phil was born, with Luke along with his step-uncle and best friend Manny have their eyes set on Bondi Beach and all of the topless women, but when a wave causes a accident with Luke's swim trunk, Luke is left with a issue that helps him bonds further with his best friend.


**Hi Guys, J here... This story was originally posted on my solo account freshdcn under the title "Bondi Bonding" but I have decided to both tweak the title and merge that account into this one and give the stories on that account a revamp and a fix up. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Thank You Trip Advisor!" exclaimed Luke, with the fourteen year old grinning as he looked over Bondi beach, with his best friend and step uncle, Manny, standing next to him.

After Phil finding out that he was born in Australia during his parent's honeymoon, taking it that it meant he was an Australian, Phil had decided to bring his family including his wife's father and brother to Australia. While Australia in itself was interesting, the fourteen year olds were interested in only one aspect of the trip, going to Bondi Beach, which the teens had found out wasn't simply a normal beach, but a topless beach which meant only one thing to the two hormones controlled boys, Boobs. It didn't take long before Luke and Manny got away from their families under the pretence of going for a walk after Manny got 'tired' from the sun, with the fourteen year olds 'tired' more due to not seeing boobs and were eager to begin their hunt for topless girls.

"What is this!" complained Manny as the fourteen year olds walked the length of the beach, with Luke going shirtless due to the curly haired boy, unlike his step uncle, unafraid to show his body "Not one topless woman!"

"Calm down!" said Luke as they continued their hunt "You're going to spook the boobs!"

"Look! 2 o'clock!" said Manny with a massive grin on his face, before rolling his eyes when Luke used his arm like a clock in order to work out where 2 o'clock was.

"OH!" said Luke with his own grin as he saw the back of a few topless women in the water and decided to go for, bolting into the water towards the topless girls.

"Hey, Luke!" tried Manny before calling out "LUKE! HOW DEEP IS IT?"

"Be cool! We don't want to look like idiots!" called back Luke in annoyance as he turned around to face the chubbier boy before turning around and getting knocked over by a large wave. Manny could only watch on in shock as his best friend fall into the water before relaxing a little when Luke came back up, the relaxation disappearing when he saw Luke was panicking.

"I LOST MY BATHING SUIT!" panicked Luke, the fourteen year old as naked as the day he was born "MANNY HELP ME FIND IT!"

"I don't have my nose plug!" protested Manny as he made his way over to the water, the chubbier boy still nervous about the water.

"Little boy! Are you okay?" asked a concerned topless woma who had made her way over, causing Luke to quickly move his hands down to cover his twitching cock which was getting excited despite its owner being scared, due to the woman being in front of him while he was naked.

"Uh…" said Luke as he took a small look at the topless woman's boobs before deciding to scream at Manny to help "MANNY! SAY SOMETHING!"

"MISS! HE LOST HIS BATHING SUIT!" screamed Manny, the chubbier boy trying to help his naked step nephew.

"Oh, Honey! I can help you find it! It is okay." said the Australian woman as he put her goggles back on, with the fourteen year old boys shivering in fear as he watched the topless woman, with his mouth and eyes widen open as he attempted to cover his quickly hardening cock with his hands.

"It's fine." stuttered out a nervous Luke, with the fourteen year olds voice breaking, causing the woman to smile at him.

"Don't worry, the water is really clear!" said the woman with a grin as she dove into the water.

"Oh." said Luke with a slight moan as the woman dove right in front of him, with the woman's body only inches away from his hardened cock, the embarrassed fourteen year old arching his back to keep his hard on from being close to her "Uh..." With the woman still swimming around his completely naked body, Luke could only watch on scared as the woman looked for and found his swim trunks, with the woman handing them to the naked fourteen year old. A few moments later with the fourteen year old quickly pulled his trunks on, with Luke struggling to cover his hard cock in the water as he stuttered out a "Thank you?"

"Your shorts are on backwards!" called out Manny as he saw Luke running out of the water, with Luke glaring at his best friend, the last thing the fourteen year old cared about was if his swim trunks were on the right way.

"I don't care! Just help me get to the toilets!" called out Luke, with the fourteen year old blushing as Manny looked down to notice that Luke's swim trunks were tenting causing Luke to once again use his hands to cover himself.

"There's one over there!" said Manny ignoring the twitch of his own cock at the sight as the chubbier boy spot a toilet a little way away, with Manny helping Luke to the toilet which they found was a private one toilet block.

"Watch the door!" said Luke, with Manny nodding as he turned around and locked the door to give Luke privacy.

Luke moved over to the toilet, with Manny trying to avoid looking at his step nephew as Luke lowered his bathing suit in order to both turn the swim trunks around and to release his throbbing cock into the coolness of the air. Manny's cock twitched again as he heard Luke released a low moan when the curly haired boy reached down and grabbed onto his cock, with Manny gulping as he realised he was listening to his best friend jacking off. As he continued to listen, the chubbier of the two teens moved his hand down into his own bathing suit with Manny gripping onto his own cock.

"Mmm." moaned out Manny, with Luke looking over at his best friend with his eyes widening that Manny was jacking off as well, with the pair locking eyes as they stood there watching each other jacking off.

"Um… Manny." said Luke nervously as he paused his movements on his cock while he continued to watch Manny.

"Yeah?" asked Manny curiously.

"Want to…" said Luke motioning to the toilet with a blush.

"Okay." said Manny nervously as he moved over to the toilet, with the fourteen year olds standing next to each other in front of the toilet, stroking their cock in sync with both boys having their eyes on each other's cock.

"Mmm." moaned out Luke. The curly haired boy sped up the pace of his hand on his cock, with the fourteen year old already close to his edge from a mix of the woman's boobs being close to his cock and that he was jacking off with Manny for the first time. While he had thought about it and even suggested it before, Manny had always been against it.

"I'm going to cum soon…" Manny started to say, but his thought was finished when he saw Luke throw his head back.

"Manny!" moaned out Luke as the curly haired boy's cock erupted and Luke started to shoot his load into the toilet with Manny releasing his own his own moan as he watched Luke shoot his load. Manny quickened up his own pace from the sight of Luke starting to shoot his load, with Manny starting to shooting his own load, with Luke and Manny watching on as their cum shot into the toilet together.

"That was… wow." said Manny softly once the pair had finished shooting their loads and their cocks had begun to soften.

"Yeah… that was AWESOME!" said Luke, the shock that they had actually done that disappearing as the boys reached over and grabbed onto some toilet paper in order to clean the leaked cum on their cocks before flushing the cum down the toilet. The boys stood there, naked for a few moments before Manny leaned down and pulled up his swim trunks as Luke turned his around the right way and pulled them up as well, the pair covering their softened and spent cock

"I guess we should go back."

"Yeah." said Manny, with the fourteen year olds waiting a few moments to calm their breathing back down before they left the toilet and made their way back to their families who quickly questioned them about where they had been. The parents shrugged off their concern when Luke lied and said they were exploring the beach, with the family then started packing up and leave Bondi Beach in order to go and have dinner. After an awkward dinner, they headed back to the hotel, with the teens making their way up to their shared hotel room which they had managed to get their parents to agree to after weeks of begging.

"So… you know… what we did in the toilet?" asked Luke once they had walked into the room and closed the door so no one could walk in on them.

"Yeah?" asked Manny wondering where Luke was going with this.

"It was pretty awesome, you know. To do it with you" said Luke, the curly haired boy blushing.

"Yeah, it was." said Manny, the chubbier boy who was also blushing heavily as he recalled the memory of watching his step nephew cum.

"Would you like to do this?" asked Luke with the curly haired boy excited at the thought of jacking off with Manny again, with the fourteen year old needing to jack off ever since dinner when the woman who had helped him find his swim trunks waved and smiled at him. While he waved back, Luke couldn't help but remember the sight of her breasts and blushed at the woman who only gave him another smile.

"Yeah, I guess… sure." said Manny getting nervous "Should we get… you know… naked?"

"Yeah, I guess so." said Luke with the curly haired boy shrugging his shoulders, Manny had already seen him naked earlier, so there wasn't really a big deal that he would again.

"So, shirt first?" asked Manny softly, with Luke nodding as the pair slowly removed their t-shirts with Manny slightly embarrassed to reveal his chubby body to his best friend despite the fact Luke had seen it before, this was different somehow.

"So?" asked Luke as he saw Manny checking out his chest, despite wanting to blush he was kind of proud of his body.

"Yeah…" said Manny as the pair slowly removed the rest of their clothing, leaving the teenagers completely naked in front of each other. After taking a good look at each other's naked bodies and a better look at each other's cock, the teens moved onto the double bed they were forced to share due to the hotel not having single beds for them, with Luke grabbing onto the TV.

"DUDE! LOOK AT THIS!" said Luke with a grin as he flicked through the channel and found the channel their mother had tried to warn them against, with Manny looking at the television to see it was a channel that played pornos.

"Woah." said Manny softly as the pair watched the television intensely with their eyes widening as they watched a hot blonde taking a dude's cock into her mouth and beginning to bob up and down on the large cock. As their cocks throbbed from the sight, Luke and Manny reached down and grabbed onto their cocks, with the teens beginning to slowly stroke themselves to the sight of the woman sucking the dude's cock.

"Man… do you want to… you know wank each other?" asked Luke nervously as he asked to do something he had been wanting to do since he had hit puberty.

"Okay." said Manny softly as Luke reached over and wrapped his hand around Manny's cock with the chubbier boy moaning at the feeling of Luke squeezing his cock and the moans getting louder as Luke started to stroke himself. He enjoyed the feeling of Luke wanking him for a few minutes before deciding to return the favour and reached over to grab onto Luke's cock, with the fourteen year olds continuing to watch the porno as they stroked each other's cock with Luke stopping a while later when an idea came to mind.

"Hey, Man, would you like to try something else?" asked Luke, with the curly haired boy releasing slight moan of pleasure stemming from the feeling of his step uncle still stroking his cock.

"Huh, like what?" asked Manny as he stopped his hand movements on his best friend and step nephew's cock to Luke's relief as he was beginning to get close to his edge and didn't want to shoot his load this soon.

"How about we try what the woman was doing to the dude, you know sucking on his dick?" suggested Luke, with Manny's eyes widening as he gulped, wondering if he could really suck a dude's cock.

"I guess… but you can suck me first." said Manny, with the chubbier boy slightly shocked with himself that he had agreed to swap blow jobs with his best friend and step nephew.

"Okay, but you're going to suck me after right?" said Luke, the curly haired boy hoping he wouldn't stuff this up like normal.

"Yeah, sure." said Manny willing to agree to anything in order to have his cock sucked for the first time, even if it was by Luke.

"Okay then." said Luke as the fourteen year old moved between his step uncle's legs, with the curly haired boy getting his first close up look at the chubbier boy's cock which while a little smaller in length seemed to be thicker than his own cock. With a slight gulp, he leaned down and took a taster lick of the mushroom head of his best friend's cock, with Luke shocked that he didn't really mind the taste of another boy's cock "Hey Manny! This doesn't really taste too bad, there's a bit of a taste but it's a little like licking your arm!"

"Really?" asked Manny shocked.

"Yeah!" said Luke as he leaned down and took a cock into his mouth for the first time of his life, with Luke knowing it wouldn't be the last. Luke tried to copy what he had seen on the porno, by taking the head fully into his mouth and sucking on it while using his tongue to swipe at the piss slit.

"Oh god!" moaned out Manny as he felt Luke's tongue flicking against the piss slit of his cock.

Luke grinned at the sound of his step uncle's moan and focused on sucking on the top of the chubbier boy's cock, with Luke getting a taste of his best friend's cum which he used his tongue to lap it up, once again realising it didn't really taste that bad. He sucked on the head of Manny's cock for a few more moments before pulling off and licking down the length of his best friend's cock and taking Manny's slightly sweaty balls into his mouth, sucking on the pair of eggs for a few minutes with his tongue and teeth lightly teasing Manny's balls.

"God, Luke! That feels so good!" moaned out Manny, with the chubbier boy shocked about the pleasure he was getting from having Luke sucking on his balls, with Manny wondering how Luke had known to do that when it wasn't in the porno they had watched, the girl had just bobbed back and forth.

The fourteen year old continued to suck on his step uncle's balls for a little while longer before he pulled off them and licked back up the length of Manny's cock and taking it back into his mouth to the enjoyment of Manny who moaned loudly. Luke slowly eased himself onto Manny's cock taking it bit by bit until his nose was lightly pushed into the pubic hair of the chubbier boy, with Manny's moans filling the room as Luke got into a rhythm of bobbing up and down on his best friend's cock. As Luke bobbed up and down on his cock, Manny moved his hands down in order to grab onto Luke's curly locks, with the chubbier boy pulling on the hair slightly too hard with Luke pulling off of Manny's cock with a groan.

"Dude! Not so hard!" protested Luke.

"Sorry, Luke!" said an embarrassed Manny as he lightened his grip on the other boy's hair with Luke leaning back down and taking his cock back into his mouth. As Luke slowly got back into the rhythm of bobbing up and down on his step uncle's cock the fourteen year old lowered his hand down to his own shaft and started stroking the longer of the two boy's cock. With his moans getting louder and his eyes shutting from the pleasure, Manny knew it wouldn't be too long before he was shooting his load into Luke's mouth with Manny holding Luke's head still as he face fucked the curly haired boy's mouth.

"Fuck Luke, your mouth feels so good!" moaned out Manny.

As the pleasure of getting his first blow job got to the chubbier boy, he pushed his slightly thicker cock into his best friend's warm mouth, with Luke knowing that Manny was getting close to shooting his load. As Manny pushed into his mouth as far as he could go, Luke started sucking on his step uncle's as hard as he could with the chubbier boy's moans getting louder until Manny pushed into Luke's mouth deep and knew he was about to cum

"Here it comes, Luke!" moaned out Manny as the chubbier boy's cock throbbed inside of Luke's mouth and start spraying it's load. In order to stop himself from choking from the continuous spraying of cum, Luke was forced to swallow every drop of his step-uncle's cum, with Luke shocked at the almost tastelessness of Manny's cum, he had thought it would be saltier. Luke kept his mouth on Manny's cock for a few moments after he had finished swallowing the chubbier boy's cum, enjoying the sounds of Manny's moans as Luke teased his sensitive cock.

"So, how did you like it?" asked Luke with a grin as he pulled off of his step uncle's cock and grinned up at Manny, his own curly pubic hair surrounded cock still rock hard and swinging between his legs.

"It felt awesome!" said Manny with the chubbier of the two boys grinning.

"So… I guess it's time for you to suck me." said Luke with the curly haired boy's face beaming as he thought of getting his first blow job.

"Oh yeah… right." said Manny nervously as they heard a moan from the television and their attention turned back to the porno, with Luke and Manny's eyes widening as they watched the dude's cock pushing into the girl's arse.

"Hey Manny…" said Luke as an idea came to the curly haired boy.

"What?" asked Manny, turning away from the television to look at Luke who was grinning at him with Manny finally working out what his best friend's idea was "Dude! NO! We can't do that!"

"Why not! Come on dude! If the girl is anything to go by, it will be awesome! Look at her! She's loving it!" said Luke, the fourteen year old trying his best to convince Manny.

"I don't know…" said Manny nervously as he realised if he did this he would be losing his full virginity to Luke.

"Come on dude! Let's try it!" tried Luke with a grin.

"Fine… but you owe me!" said Manny with a sigh, the chubbier boy knowing that he would eventually give into Luke anyway. With a look at the television to see what the woman's position was, Manny turned over so he was laying on his stomach before pushing up slightly so his arse was pushed up into the air with Luke nervousness growing a little as his step uncle's arse was presented to him to fuck. As his cock twitched from the sight, Luke moved behind Manny and reached down in order to part the chubbier boy's arse cheek, but before he was able to line his cock up with, Manny spoke.

"Wait! Don't you need to like make it wet or something first so it goes in easier?" asked Manny as the nervous boy tried to remember the conversation they had over heard about Mitchell rimming Cam.

"Oh yeah… right." said Luke as he remembered the overheard conversation as he thought about it the fourteen year old despite thinking it was slightly weird, wondered Manny's arse would taste like. With some slight nervousness, Luke leaned down with the fourteen year old getting a whiff of Manny's arse and noticing that it didn't smell bad which was due to his step uncle's stickiness to cleanness. As he thought about Manny's cleanliness, he knew that his own arse wasn't the cleanest of things, but it was an issue to get to that spot clean easily.

"Woah… that feels…" moaned out Manny as Luke leaned in and took a long lick up the crack of the chubbier boy, with Manny unable to finish what he was moaning when he felt Luke's tongue against his hole. Manny's moans continued as his step nephew continued to lap at his hole, with Luke continuing to rim the chubbier boy until Manny's hole was wet enough that both boys were satisfied that it was alright to move on. Luke pulled back from the other boy and moved around until his cock was lined up with his best friend's hole, the fourteen year old using the mushroom head of his cock to tease the chubbier boy "Oh God, Luke!"

"I'm going to push in now, okay?" asked Luke as he lined up his cock again.

After receiving a nod from Manny, Luke slowly started to ease his cock into his best friend who was gripping onto the mattress in order to stabilise himself as his virginity was taken. Using a little force to push past the resistance of his best friend's arse, Luke continued to ease himself into the chubbier boy's arse until he was fully inside of his step uncle. As he paused to let Manny get used to his cock, the fourteen year old turned back to take a look at the porno on the television screen with Luke slowly beginning to move inside of Manny, copying the movements of the dude in the porno.

"Oh god!" moaned Manny as the feeling of Luke beginning to slowly move in and out of his arse, with the chubbier boy feeling every movement of Luke's cock in his tight and slightly sore arse.

Luke slowly got into a rhythm of thrusting in and out of his best friend, with the curly haired boy occasionally slipping out of Manny's arse as he got used to how far he could pull his cock out. As he continued to thrust into his best friend, the curly haired boy found himself loving the sound of his balls slapping against his best friend's large chubby arse, with Manny's moan getting louder as Luke picked up his speed and the movement's inside of him got harder and faster.

"Oh god, Manny! I'm going to…" moaned out Luke as the rapid pace of his thrusts got to him and the fourteen year old got closer to his orgasm.

With one last push into his step-uncle's arse, Luke's cock erupted and the paler skinned boy started to shoot shot after shot of his cum into the depths of the chubbier boy's arse, with Manny moaning loudly as his best friend and 'nephews' cum coated his inners. Once he had finished shooting his load into his best friend's arse, Luke slowly pulled his softening cock out of the chubbier boy and dropped down onto the bed next to Manny, the pair panting and breathing heavily.

"Dude that was…" started Luke as the fourteen year olds panting slowed down and his energy came back to him "… AWESOME!"

"Yeah…" said Manny awkward, the chubbier boy still trying to process the fact he had been fucked by Luke and that he had a load of the boy's cum inside of him when he didn't even think Luke knew about sex. The pair fell silent, with Manny's mind still on Luke and the fact that he had been fucked while Luke's mind had already turned back to the naked girls on Bondi Beach, wondering if they would manage to get a better look at girl's breasts tomorrow.


End file.
